What's Left?
by electricgurl
Summary: 2nd chapter is up!A look back from the the present shows what happen years before to cause such a wrong world in Sunnydale. Better summary inside. ///updated***03/27/10 Dead Story***\\\ please R&R ;
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** What's Left?

**Author**: electricgurl

**E-mail:** on my homepage thing...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer...If I did every girl...(and Some of the guys) would have their own little Spike to play with.

**Summary**: 20 years after the fact we go back to find out what truly happen in Sunnydale.

**Timeline:** Sixth Season; Before the Scoobies find out about Buffy and Heaven...kinda AU/Cannon....

****

**Rating:** As of right now PG-13 (Some language and sexual/biting content.)Rating might increase later.

**Paring:** Buffy and Spike all the way baby!!!


	2. Prologude

**Prologue **

_Future_

They slowly make their ways down the street. They are in no hurry they have the entire night to themselves. The night time is their and theirs alone. They smile at one another as they turn down a different street. It's be years like this, they hadn't changed their way of life they enjoyed this the calm before the storm. They used to be young...they still look like they are in there late teens but their eyes tell of a different story of one of pain and betrayal.

_Past_

Buffy sighed as she walked towards yet another on of Sunnydale's graveyards. They were a never-ending nightmare, they just stretched on and on forever. She was bored and just wanted to go home and watch TV before Dawn woke her up in the morning. She missed her old life the one that wasn't complicated with having to be a mother to her little sister. One that didn't have to worry about if her friends found out that they

brought her to Hell. She was a bundle of emotions that no one seemed to know anything about...other then Spike that is. He knows all about Buffy's train wreck of a life. She closed her eyes and rubs her forehead. She can feel a headache coming. Then she hears a bump behind her and she spins around a well place kick sends the night critter flying threw the air. She sprints to where it landed and has her stake out and pointed at

its chest before it realizes what happened.

Spike is looking up at her with a hurt expression on his face. "That 'urt Luv, with me being your friend and everything you'd think I'd get a bit of Slack!" He stated as she frowned.

"Sorry. Didn't have time to stop and think. I just acted on my slayer thing." She said to tired to fight tonight. Spike looked up at her with worry written across his face.

"What's wrong Buffy?" He asked her being completely serious. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Nothing. Just tired. I'm a bit run down with the 24/7 weekdays." She shared to get him off her back. "Nothing a sick day can't fix." She said as she pulled him to his feet. He nodded she put her stake back into her waistband and began to walk of.

"'Ey want a friend to walk you home." She looked around.

"If there was one around that would be nice." A small smile gracing her face. He grinned at her.

"I can fill in for your missing mates," he looked her in the eyes. "That is if you don't mind." She nodded at him.

"That would be nice. I only have a few graveyards left anyway. This way you can watch me fight." He grinned at her.

"I do like a good fight."

_Future_

The town they walk in is almost empty. Almost but not quite. They only people left behind are the few that still think they can change what happen. Or they are a idiotic demon or vampire that thought they would enter the estranged couple territory. Neither group withstands the torment. The couple is all that is left in what use to be the small town of Sunnydale.

But for how long?

TBC....

A/N: Like it? Hate it? please let me know what you think. Flames welcome as long as they aren't a put me down. Longer chapter next...I promise....


	3. Chapter 1: Sleeping Nude?

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Nude?!?**

_Past_

Buffy and Spike were on their way back to Buffy's house. The night had dragged out into a longer evening then it had been thought. It was almost dawn as the couple walked into the door. Willow and Dawn were fast asleep on the couch. Buffy bit back a laugh. Willow was almost falling off of the couch as Dawn had he feet pushing agasint the couch. Spike couldn't help himself.

"'Ey! What's this then Slayer?" She shushed him and pointed upstairs.

He nodded and followed her.

"Willow, will wake up in a few minutes. I swear she has it programmed into her body. Sun's up! Willow's Wake-up time."

"Yeah, and Vampire's bedtime." He said unsuccessfully covering a yawn. She smiled at him.

"Same here." They walked into her room. She took a quick look at the clock. She walked over to the window and pulled the blinds shut. "I guess you can stand here for the day. I'll take to floor or I'll go to Dawn's room." He shook his head.

"You have the bed Luv, I'll just take the floor." She smiled and yawned.

"Just lock the door we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." She said nervously. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how is locking ourselves in your room not goin to give them that idea?" She blushed and Spike was mentally kicking himself. She nodded.

"You're right maybe...I...should just go-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Her eyes wide with surprise meet his. "We are both grown adults." She snorted at this, he smirked at her. "And I think we can be in the same room together and not jump each other's bones." She nodded almost too much.

"Right I mean...you are a vampire."

"And you're the slayer. I imagine that Dawn will want to use her room as it's the weekend and if you go else where you won't get any sleep. I promise to be a good little Vampire and keep me hands to my self...and fangs." He said as an after thought.

Once again Buffy blushed and was damning the fact that she was thinking about what Spike could do with those hands. Bad thoughts...Bad thoughts. her mind screamed at her. She shrugged and twirled her finger to motion for him to turn around. He grinned at her as he saw that he was positioned in front of the mirror, he watched as she slowly got undressed and rooted around for a nighty. She took of her bra and slipped it over her head. She did all this pain-staking slow as if she knew he was watching. He thanked the Powers that be that he didn't have a heartbeat. If he had she would have heard it. He looked down and groaned. The rest of his body was clearly enjoying the show.

"You can turn around now." She said as she walked over to her bed. She tossed a pillow to him. He caught it with one hand and lowered it in front of himself. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Do I get a blanket?" He asked. She frowned.

"Why? It's not like you need it." He held the area around his heart a pained look on his face.

"Ouch Luv, I like to sleep in the nude," again with the blushing he notes. "I don't think that you would like to see me like that." Her eyes widen.

'Oh, Yes I would!' Buffy thought to herself. She sighed and pulled her top sheet off and tossed it to him.

"Thanks Luv." He said. She nodded and mubbled something that he couldn't make out and turned to face the window. She smiled as she remembered the peep show she had given him just a few seconds ago. Even thought her mind was screaming at her that sleeping in the same room with Spike was a bad idea, her body was pushing her in a different way. She rolled onto her back and watched Spike as he undress out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as he did in fact sleep in the nude. Her mind began to wander as she watched him lie down on the floor.

"Night Buffy!" He said.

"Night Spike." She replied without even thinking. She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face as he had used her real name...not a pet one like she hated.

_Future_

Apart the pair were just two vampires that meant nothing to the world. But when they were together...that's a different story all together. They moved as one as they raced towards their house. The sun at their heels as they dove for the sheltered area. They smiled at one another as they made it. The sun making it uncomfortable for them to stand there. They push the door open and walk in. No need to lock the door if they are the only ones around. They are both so tired that they don't even see the woman and man walk in front of the driveway. They watch wearily as the couple disappear into a small house that use to house the slayer and her family.

_Past_

Willow groaned as she slowly came to. She was uncomfortable to say the least. She laughed as she finally woke-up. She was literally hanging onto the edge of the couch as Dawn stretched out on the rest. She sighed and got up. She wondered if Buffy got home okay and thought it best if she went up to check. She stretched wincing at the small action. She wasn't looking forward to climbing the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and set the coffee maker on. Then she walked up the stairs and down to Buffy's room. She twisted the door to open but nothing happen. She frowned. Buffy usually didn't lock her door. What was going on. She raised her hand and knocked.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" She called. She heard moaned and movement in the room then the door was pulled open to reveal a very tired looking Slayer.

"Willow? What time is it?" She asked.

"Early." She replied. "I was just wondering if you got home okay." She nodded her attendance only half with Willow. She must be really tired, Willow thought. "Big fight last night?" She asked. Buffy shook her head.

"I think I'm coming down with something. The flu or something. Think you can call work for me?" She asked. Willow nodded.

"No problem. You want me to call the others?" The slayer once again shook her head.

"No, I just need some sleep. Wake me up around dusk." Willow nodded. As she walked down towards the washroom she heard some whispering coming from Buffy's room and the door re-locking. Hurt Willow turned the shower on and after stripping got in. What was so important that Buffy couldn't share with her?

TBC.....

A/N: So any good? Sorry about the Spuffy. I read something like that in a fic and I fell in love with the idea and I didn't think that I would be able to put it anywhere else in the story so it was just throw in there....Please let me know what you thought. I love feedback...It helps a writer:) Hint, hint....


	4. Chapter 2: Thoughts and Feelings

**Chapter 2: Thoughts and Feelings.**

_Future _

Dawn Summers had become a well known woman. She was a powerful leader and fearless as her sister had been. She had grown up a lot from what she use to be. She was tall, dark and mysterious. She always laughed when someone described her like that. But that was just what she had become. Growing up almost to soon she was an old woman with a body of a teenager. She had finally grown into her body and it showed. She moved with grace as she practically skimmed the ground. Her face had harden into a warrior and she wasn't the innocent little girl she had once been. Her hair was cut short. And her eyes sharp. She looked at what had once been her house as the two evil creatures raced into the building. She looked over at her company. Andrew. She smirked. Something that never happened any more. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the changes that he had gone threw. He was no longer chubby he was all muscles and determination. He also had been changed by years of the war, many others had been lost. These two were half of the team. Other's long gone. Some by other forces. But most by the two creatures that just ran into that house. Dawn's eyes narrowed. She would end it...And soon.

_Past _

The morning dragged on as Willow sat on the couch all alone. Buffy was still up in her room. She didn't know what to think. Buffy wasn't the kind of person to do this.

'She must be really tired from work yesterday' She told herself. 'Yeah, that's it.' She smiled at herself and grabbed the television remote and flicked through the channels. After not finding anything good on she sighed and licked her lips. She looked at the clock. It was almost five in the evening. Buffy had to get up soon for patrol.

Willow sighed and pulled herself up and walked back up the stairs. Dawn had gone over to a friends.

"No STOP!" Willow heard her friends squeal. She froze. Buffy had a guy in her room? She was shocked and hurt. Deep laughter came from behind the closed door. "Spike I'm w-"

"You what Slayer? What are you gonna do?" He asked. Willow's jaw dropped. Buffy was with Spike. What was going on? She closed her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Buffy?" She asked timidly. "Are you all right?" She heard a muffled groan and a lot of movement in the room. Then the door was pulled open.

"Willow!" Her best friend stated. She was flush and out of breath. "Hey."

"Hey," She replied. "You have go out for patrol in half an hour...Is ummm....Spike in there with you?" She asked. Buffy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"'Cuz I heard him." Willow stated. Buffy bit her lip.

"It's not what you think." Buffy said in a rush as Spike came up behind her.

"'Ullo Red, how are you?" Willow tried to smile but failed.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Marvellous...Bloody fantastic." he grinned ear to ear.

"Buffy you didn't..." Willow stuttered. Buffy shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no...He's just trying to be funny..." Buffy reassured her friends. "And not doing so" She said as she ran her hands in his hair causing it to curl more then it was.

"'Ey!" He cried in protest. Willow watched the couple more amused then anything else.

"So, you guys are in the same room...."

"Sleeping." Spike filled in. "That is what one does in the bedroom...." He quirked an eyebrow at Buffy. "Most of the time." She grunted in displeasure and slapped him lightly against the chest. All three of them noticed that her hand lingered longer then need be. Spike was the first to break the silence. "I think I should go and catch a shower." He growled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Buffy said looking at the floor.

"Care to join me Luv?" He asked. She blushed at his comment. But didn't reply. She turned on one foot and walked back into her room as Willow followed her. Spike grinned and walked towards the bathroom. When he finally disappeared into the bathroom Willow spoke up.

"So SPILL?" She cried excitedly. "Are you two like a couple now?" She asked as she watched Buffy back into her room. She followed.

"I don't know Will, I like him and all it's just a little weird,"

Spike grinned as he listen to the private conversation going on in the room next to him. Gotta love vampire hearing. He quickly got undressed and turned the water on. So the slayer liked him. He grinned and tried to find soap that didn't smell like flowers. After not finding anything that he could use, he grabbed Buffy's vanilla body wash. Grumbling about become a Nancy boy. He quickly finished showering and stepped out wrapping a towel around him. He picked up his clothes and walked back into Buffy's room.

"Sorry girls but can you please tell me where I can get some clean clothes?" He asked. Willow smiled as she saw her friend almost drooling on the vampire.

"I think Xander left some clothes around her somewhere. I'll go and check." Willow said as she walked by Spike. Smiling and mouthing the words. 'Go for it.' He grinned as the redhead left the two alone in the small room. Buffy's eyes were darting around everywhere trying hard to not look at the man in front of her. She licked her lips.

"Think you can patrol with me tonight?" She asked softly as she went over and began to make her bed.

"I think I might be able to help you." He said with a smiled, "Just like I could help you now." He whispered into her ear. She shivered.

"What do you mean?" She moaned. He grinned and reached around her grabbing the sheets.

"I can help you make the bed." She bit her lip and laughed softly.

"That it?" She asked with a sly smile. He grinned.

"For the moment that's all that is needed."

**TBC**

****

**A big thanks to those who reviewed...Please keep them coming ;)**


End file.
